The Road to Recovery
by ozzie4
Summary: Takes place after Grave Danger. Nick has to cope with what happened to him and receives a lot of help from his friendscoworkers along the way. NickSara


Authors Note: So this is my first CSI fanfic. I love watching the show and I'm thinking about going to school for forensic science. Anyway, Nick is my favorite character, except I'm not too sure about the mustache. lol This story will take place directly after Grave Danger before Nick is loaded into the ambulance. I'd just like to say that that was a brilliant episode and that George Eads did a great job of acting in it. I don't know exactly where this story is going to go or how long it will be, but your feedback should help with that. Just let me know what you think. Now I'll stop rambling and start to write.

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I own nothing.

"Nicky, everything's going to be okay now. We got you. The paramedics are on their way," Warrick said as he knelt down by his best friend and partner. He rubbed his hand in slow circles on Nick's back, "Hey, man. It's okay everythings gonna be alright. C'mon, take a deep breath. You're going to be alright," Warrick kept repeating these words over and over. Maybe it was to convince Nick that he was going to be alright, but maybe it was only to convince himself.

During all of this, Nick could only concentrate on one thing. He needed to feel physical contact. He didn't want to be alone because his mind would go right back into that horrible box. He needed to feel that this was real, that his friends and co-workers truly found him and that he was going to live. "I was so scared down there," Nick whispered to Warrick in a anguished tone.

Warrick got the feeling that Nick was saying stuff, but he wasn't really there; like he ws trapped in his own mind reliving it again and again.

"I thought I was gonna die. I was gonna kill myself," Nick whispered to Warrick. "I had my gun pointed at my chin. If you guys didn't find me when you did," he trailed off as he started to cry.

Warrick grabbed Nick into a hug and Nick began to sob uncontrollably. "But we did find you Nicky. You were so strong. We're all so proud of you. Everything's going to be alright," he continued to comfort Nick as he cried for himself and all the pain he was put through.

Soon, the ambulance arrived. "Okay, Nick," Warrick spoke in a soothing tone. "We're going to get you onto that ambulance and to the hospital, okay. I'm going to be right here the whole time bro." Nick nodded his head slowly. His crying had started to slow and he now just had silent tears streaming down his face in tracks.

"Just don't leave me okay," Nick sniffled.

"I promise," Warrick replied keeping his hand on Nick's arm as he was loaded onto a stretcher.

The paramedics did their job quickly and soon Warrick and Nick were ready to leave for the hospital. "Hey guys, I'll meet you there," Warrick said to the rest of the team as the paramedics closed the doors and the ambulance roared to life.

Grissom, Catherine, Sara, and Greg watched the ambulance is it sped off into the distance. Catherine and Sara had tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm so glad we found him in time," Sara whispered, turning toward Greg.

Greg wrapped his arms around Sara in an embrace. She started to lightly sob and Greg did his best to comfort her even though he was feeling the same things. People would have never guessed that he was a crazy, hyperactive kid that listened to loud punk rock music at that moment.

Greg, Sara, Warrick, and Nick were all really good friends both at work and outside of work. They spent most of their time together and it hurt Greg and Sara to see one of their best friends in the situation he was forced into. Watching that live feed was the worst part.

"C'mon, Sara. Let's go to the hospital and check on him," Greg said. Sara nodded her head into his shoulder and then they turned and headed for Greg's Denali.

Grissom and Catherine remained at the scene to collect the new evidence. "I'm so glad Nick's gonna be okay," Catherine said to Gil.

"I wouldn't say that he's okay just yet, Cath. It's going to be a long time before he's going to be okay," Grissom replied. Forever the realist. But Catherine, knew he was right and that Nick would need all of their help to pull through this.

Okay, so I know it's probably a little boring to start out with. Hopefully, you will all let me know what you think about it. I think I'm going to make it a Sara/Nick story. Hope you liked it!


End file.
